Underfell: The Complete Story
by AHeartForTheChildren
Summary: The kind friendly characters you remember from the game Undertale are back, but this time, everything has changed. Each character has been transformed into an opposite version of themselves, after someone reset you, Frisk, back to where you started. Underfell is a fan made Alternate Universe, turning your best friends against you.
1. The Feeling of Something Different

Darkness surrounds you, and your mind feels different. Something has changed. You left through the barrier with your friends by your side, but where are you now? You feel the same sharp pain in your body that you felt when you first came into the Underground. Suddenly you start hoping you aren't in the Underground again. You open your eyes and realize your worst fears had been realized: you're back at the entrance where you started your journey that one fateful day.

Standing up and dusting off your clothes, you stare into the darkness ahead of you. You are not excited to begin your journey over again. You think it is all in your control, as a human who saved the monsters, but no, there is another unknown force acting upon you. Someone who controlled whether or not you reset. Whoever that is, you hate them. But you know you have no control over them, so you move on, ready to try and satisfy the Underground's monsters once more.

Walking through the gate, you prepare yourself to once again become greeted by the demonic flower you knew as Flowey the Flower. You see him in the distance, sitting upon a patch of grass, sensing something is different about Flowey. Hunched over, Flowey has an unsure look on his face, starring up at the cracked roof to see the sky. His petals are tattered and he has dirt smeared in spots on his face.

When you approach, he jumps out of fear, and cowers a little. Then he realizes that you are harmless. "Oh… You're new to the Underground, aren't you?"

His odd behavior weirds you out, but you nod. He laughs sheepishly, and says, "Golly, you must be so confused! ...I would just show you how things work around here, but… I just can't bear to hurt you! Take advice instead alright? It might save your life!"

Your eyes grow wide in amazement. The flower looks at you funny, but continues on anyway. "Well, you look like you need help, but here's the thing: in this world, it's kill, or be killed. All my life I've been questioning: does it really have to be this way? I've tried to stop it, resetting time after time, trying to get everyone to change, but… Nothing's worked." He looks sad at first, and then turns his head towards you in hopefulness. "That's where you come in! You can help me save this cruel world. You can turn everyone good by freeing them of the spell that has trapped us underground!"  
You stare at him in awe. He went from a flower bent on destruction, to a kind and timid flower who wants to save the monsters from evil. It is as if he has been changed into an opposite version of himself. You shiver at the thought of the rest of the monsters possibly changing into opposite versions of themselves as well. Extending a hand, you invite Flowey to ride on your shoulder, agreeing to save this world.

Then, in the distance you see Toriel slowly trudge toward you. Her eyes are yellow and opened wide, showing clear insanity. Her usual purple dress is an extreme dark shade of black and is a bit torn. The usual Delta Rune symbol on her dress is red and has batwings instead of the usual white bird wings. Toriel smiles at you crookedly. You step back when she arrives to the spot you are standing.

"What an innocent creature, trying to persuade you in the ways of cowering. Hehehehe! That will get you nowhere!" She cackles, and then continues. "I am Toriel, master of the Ruins. Come, come! I want you to see my humble abode! Follow me, my little bite sized child!"

Startled at her change in appearance and personality, you stare at Flowey. He doesn't seem to startled by her, just concerned. He whispers, "Yes, she is quite… um… crazy. But don't mind her. She wasn't always like this..."

You decide the only way to advance is to follow her. She leads you past a few puzzles before arriving at a spike bridge. You approach her, expecting her to lead you through it hand in hand, but she only stares at you while smiling grimly. She laughs when you don't advance.

"What, you thought I would help you across? Did you think I'd be holding your hand to make sure you are safe? No, no, no, my little baby child, I want to see you try it on your own. Walk across the spikes without getting impaled unlike one of the other humans that fell in here did!"

Luckily, you remember the way to go from last time. You travel across with ease. Flowey seems impressed, and Toriel is brimming with proudness. "Yes, yes, yes! You ARE special! I am going to run ahead now. I have some unfinished… uh… business to attend to. Stay here while I prepare the surprise! Oh, and here is a phone for you, my dearie! What is it for? Well certainly not so I can track your movements. Heh."

The opposite version of Toriel runs away, to go to her 'unfinished business', while you and Flowey stand alone. "Wow, m- Toriel is a lot creepier than I thought. Don't follow her ok? We can have a good life here, sleeping in the grass patch and watching the sun pass by through the cracks in the caverns! Doesn't that sound better than following her?"

Shaking your head, you walk forward, ready to meet her at the entrance of her home. Oddly, on your way, you do not see any enemies, not even a singular Froggit. Half way to her home, you hear your phone ring, and answer it. "Hello! Um, for no reason in particular, which do you prefer: raw flesh, or dead snails?"

Surprised by the extremely odd question, you almost drop the phone. Flowey speaks into the phone. "Um, none, thanks… Heh."

"Oh… Alright…" Toriel hung up, sounding disappointed. You only walked two steps before she called again. "…You do not dislike raw flesh and dead snails, do you? Would you turn you nose up if you found any on your plate…?"

This time, you and Flowey don't answer. She sighs, and says, "Right, right… Well, goodbye!"

Awkwardly trying to forget about the creepy conversation with Toriel, you continue on, with determination. Ahead you see Naptatblook. His body is black, and the outline of him is red. Like usual, he is face down on the ground repeating 'zzz' hoping you'll go away. You decide to immediately move him.

Getting up, Napstablook sighs grumpily. You see the new Napstablook's face. His eyes and mouth are outlined red as well as his tear marks. "Hey idiots! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Despite his rude remark, you ask him what's wrong. Tears begin to well up in his eyes. "NOTHING! …What? I'm not crying! I don't cry ever!"

You repeat your question, this time with more sympathy. He sighs and sniffles. "STOP BEING NICE TO ME! I'm just a big jerk. Ugh. I'm just not feeling up to it right now. Sorry."

Napstablook disappears into thin air, as if he were never there. Flowey looks confused. "You aren't like all the others are you? You're actually nice! Finally, someone I can relate to! We understand each other, you and I. That's why we are going to be best friends."

After smiling at Flowey hesitantly, you push forward, passing rooms that would have held monsters, but are eerily quiet. Finally, you reach the entrance to Toriel's house. She isn't standing where she did last time. Slowly, you approach the door, afraid of where she is. Inside, you smell something awful, like burning skin. From around the corner, Toriel appears, still wearing her crooked grin.

"Oh, you are home! Welcome! Even though you two didn't seem too fond of flesh and snail pie, I decided to take it upon myself, and bake it anyway!" She holds out a rank smelling pie that is oozing blood. You cover your nose with one hand, but smile appreciatively at Toriel anyway. "Oh! I must show you to your new room!"

Quickly placing the pie in the kitchen, Toriel runs back to you and tightly grabs your hand, crushing it a bit too hard. She opens the door to a room in her hallway, and shoves you inside. "This is your new room! This is where you will be sleeping, forever, and ever, and ever… Well. I suppose you must be tired. Sleep my child. Tomorrow awaits you, hehehe…" Toriel then shuts the door.

Flowey has tears in his eyes. "Human, I don't like this… I don't remember her being this creepy… What if she tries to murder you in your sleep?"

You stare at the bed, not really sure if you want to sleep or not. You are so tired, but you don't want Flowey's assumptions to be true. Deciding not to sleep in the dusty bed, you exit the room. Back in the living room, Toriel sits in a red and black chair, reading a book. When you approach her, she looks up excitedly.

"You've decided to join me! Great! Sit on my lap, and I shall read to you." She pats her lap, and stares at you with her enormous yellow eyes. You ask her how to leave the Ruins, not stepping any closer to her. "Go home? Hehehe! Don't be silly! This IS your home now! Do you wish to know about the book I am reading? It is called, _52 Uses for Snails_!"

Shaking your head, you try and ask how to exit the Ruins once more, but she continues to talk anyway, ignoring you. "Let's see… Oh! Here's one! Did you know that snail tails make excellent nooses for hanging your enemies?"

A scared gasp was released from Flowey's mouth as Toriel brings up another use. "Oh, and apparently the slime of some snails can be used as a poison, causing nausea, internal bleeding, and even death! Isn't that interesting?"

Backing up, you ask again how to exit the Ruins. Suddenly, all happiness escapes from Toriel, as she squints her eyes, and says, "Excuse me a moment. I must go do something." She gets out of her chair and leaves he room; you know exactly where she is going.

Slowly, you walk down the hallway, dreading Toriel's battle. She is insane now, so who knows how hard it will be to prove to her you are strong enough to survive in this hellish world? When you reach the end of the hallway, Toriel faces the other direction. Turning slowly, you notice she is showing that same crooked smile from earlier.

"I will enjoy seeing if you are strong enough to survive on weak kindness, hehehe!" Toriel makes a fireball appear in her hand. You spare her, and tell her you do not wish to fight her. She continues to throw red fireballs your way. Sometimes you would get hit, but not enough to make you reset. Toriel frowns in frustration, but then reverts back to her usual smile.

"You naive child… You do not understand! ASGORE will kill you. I am only trying to put you out of your misery!" Toriel cackles, as you keep sparing, and she keeps fighting. She begins to cry, but is still grinning insanely. "OH PLEASE CHILD, STAY HERE! I AM SO LONELY!"

Suddenly, you realize what you must do. You walk up to Toriel and hug her tightly. Her eyes and mouth begin to twitch, until finally, she realizes her actions. She stares down at you apologetically, and hugs you back. She still isn't her old self, but something inside her has clicked. "Oh, I truly am sorry my child… Ever since I've lost my two sons and my husband, I've never been the same, doing things I never would have done previously."

Toriel releases from the hug. "If you truly wish to leave, you may. But you cannot come back, or I may try to hurt you again. I hope you understand." After gazing into your eyes, insanity gone only for the moment, Toriel slowly walks backwards, and then runs back to her home.

Not speaking a word, you and Flowey continue onward into the darkness before you, not looking back.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. The Skeleton Bros

Opening the gate that leads outside of the Ruins, you move forward hearing the snow crunch beneath your feet. You have an odd feeling like something, or someone, is watching you. The monster you're expecting to meet next doesn't show when you arrive at a gate where the bars are too small to pass through. The changed version of Papyrus must be very clever. Suddenly you hear it: a second pair of feet slowly walking up behind you. You expect him to ask you to shake his hand.

"Human."

Instantly, you spin around, holding out a hand for him to shake. But when you see his change in appearance, you jump a bit. Sans the skeleton now wears a black hoodie with spiked fur. He also wears a red shirt, black shorts, and has red and black sneakers. His face is set in a scowl, his irises are a blood red, and he has pointed teeth, one of them being gold.

"well, well, well. look what we have here. a sad pathetic flower i've beat up time after time again, and a human who looks equally as pathetic. what a nice surprise." Sans was bitterly sarcastic.

"H-Human, I think we should go… Now!" Flowey hides behind your head in fear of the alternate Sans.

"you _have_ nowhere to go, idiot. right now it's just you two and me. though i am a little curious as to how you got past that lunatic behind the door. she's almost as insane as you two for thinking you'd even last a second out here."

Sticking out your hand with more confidence, you urge Sans to shake it. Staring at you amused, he asks, "is this some kind of joke? do you actually think i want to be friends with _you_? i don't like jokes, you know. i'm not the type of guy that likes to fool around. listen, if you don't wanna have a bad time down here, i suggest you cut it with your whole, 'friendliness' thing."

That is not something you would ever expect him to say, but you know that he is only the opposite version of your wisecracking friend. Flowey asks, "What exactly is your p-point here?"

"my point? my point is that if you wanna fit in, you gotta stop being a weak little pansy, and learn to fight." Suddenly, Sans's left eye begins to glow a neon red. He lifts a hand, and suddenly, bones shoot out of the ground and rise into the air, pointing right at you. Paying no mind to the bones poised to attack you, you walk up to Sans and forcefully shake his hand. Suddenly, the bones fall to the ground around you.

"what? no, you aren't listening. i am _not_ , nor will i ever be your friend. so stop trying to be!" He rips his hand away, and you give him a patient smile. Sans growls and slides his hand over his face, annoyed. "look, honestly, i'm just giving you my best advice. kindness will get you nowhere. now, i may not give a crap about whatever your trying to do, but my brother papyrus? he is hell-bent on making sure you don't stay alive. he's a human hunting FANATIC."

Frowning, you turn around, and stare at the wooden bars. Sans sighs and breaks the bars using magic. When you look back at him, he shrugs. "don't say i didn't warn you."

Passing through the broken gate, you come upon a long path. You walk to the end of it, not knowing what to expect. Before, Papyrus was so kind, and naïve. What would he be like now? That's when you see him. Red tattered cape whipping in the wind, Papyrus stands at the end of the path, barely recognizable. His eye sockets are bent into an angry scowl, one of them having red scars through it. His mouth is curved, and his sharp teeth making constantly look like he is frowning. His battle body armor, is now jet black and pointed, his boots and gloves are a dark red, and made of rubber. His arms are crossed.

"HUMAN! HAULT NOW, OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY BROTHER? HE IS THE ONE THAT IS SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE YOU! I EVEN MADE MY GATE TOO SMALL FOR EVEN THE TINIEST HUMANS TO PASS THROUGH!"

Flowey answers, "He let us through!"

"...HE LET YOU THROUGH? NYEH! MY BROTHER IS AS USELESS AS HE IS STUPID!" Papyrus kicks the snow beneath his feet. "WELL, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT BE AS STUPID. I HAVE ARRANGED A SERIES OF PUZZLES THAT EVEN THE MOST BRILLIANT OF MINDS CANNOT PASS THROUGH! AND, AS AN ADDED BONUS, THEY ARE DEADLY. SO I WISH YOU THE WORST LUCK POSSIBLE. NYEH HEH HEH!"

The alternate Papyrus walks away until you can no longer see him. You feel Flowey shiver. "He's really dangerous, human. He'll kill you! Let's just pass this town without trying to make friends with him!"

Shaking your head, you decide to ignore Flowey's advice. You pass the ball game, seeing the ball is now make of spikes, not wanting to kick it. Sans isn't in his usual spot in the corner selling fried snow for an outrageous price either, so you decide to quit looking around, and just get to the point.

The next path you take leads you to alternate Sans and Papyrus standing at an opening in the trees. "SANS, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET THE WEAKLING PASS THROUGH MY GATE! EVEN WORSE IS THE FACT THAT THE PUZZLE YOU PLACED ON THE GROUND ISN'T EVEN DEADLY. IT'S JUST AN EASY JUNIOR JUMBLE! YOU SHOULD HAVE PLACED A CROSSWORD THERE INSTEAD!"

"easy? no way! junior jumbles are easily the hardest! …wait does that make sense?"

"NYEH! ENOUGH OF THIS! HUMAN, I SEE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE! YOU WANT TO SOLVE THIS DISPUTE DON'T YOU? WELL THAT'S TOO BAD, BECAUSE I WAS JUST LEAVING!" Papyrus storms off, and Sans frowns at you.

"welp. now hes frustrated. wow, i really needed that." Sans too stomps off, angrily. The vibe you get from the brothers is no longer friendly and playful, but they seem to now have a bit of hatred for each other, and towards any other creature for that matter.

To your surprise, when you arrive at the next puzzle, it looks exactly like the original. A plate of spaghetti sits on a table, except this time, it is warm, and smells absolutely delicious. You decide you want to take a bite. Picking up a cold metal fork left next to the spaghetti, you open your mouth.

"STOP!" Flowey slaps the fork out of your hand with his root, then shows you a note left on the ground. "Look!"

It reads:

I BET YOU ARE INFATUATED WITH MY SPAGHETTI AREN'T YOU? I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN READ THIS NOTE! WELL, IF YOU ARE READING THIS NOTE, IT IS MOST LIKELY BECAUSE YOU ARE ON THE GROUND CHOKING ON THE POISON I LACED INTO MY COOKING.

~NYEH HEH HEH, YOUR MORTAL ENEMY PAPYRUS

Eyes wide, you drop the fork, thankful that Flowey saw the note before you did.

You continue on, more aware of your surroundings. When you reach the map that tells you how to undo the spikes ahead of you, you realize that they are already deactivated, and move on. In fact, the puzzles that aren't activated, are the ones that Papyrus isn't there to manage. There are no monsters wandering around either, not even any of the snow dogs like Lesser Dog. Even Dogamy and Dogaressa aren't there to battle you. The feeling of loneliness crawls down your back.

You see a puzzle ahead that consists of two X's on the ground. You remember this puzzle, and solve it easily. Papyrus, who is standing on the other side of the spikes, congratulates you sarcastically by clapping very slowly. "WELL, NOT ONLY HAVE YOU SOLVED THIS, YOU ALSO SEEM TO HAVE AVOIDED MY TERRIBLE PASTA! DID IT AT LEAST SMELL GOOD?"

Nodding your head very enthusiactically, you can almost taste the smell of oregano, garlic, and freshly cut noodles in your mouth. Flowey asks, "Why are a-all of you traps deactivated?"

"WHY? BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO ACTIVATE THEM THAT'S WHY, YOU NOSEY LITTLE WEED! AND NOT ALL OF THEM ARE DEACTIVATED! THIS ONE FOR EXAMPLE, WAS VERY ACTIVATED! I MAY JUST HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AND WIPE THAT WEAK LITTLE LOOK OFF YOUR FACE, BECAUSE YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!"

Flowey squeaks, and the hides behind your head. "AND AS FOR YOU HUMAN, MY BROTHER TOLD ME YOU ARE LOOKING TO BEFRIEND EVERYONE! WELL I ASSURE YOU THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN, BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DON'T NEED FRIENDS! I'VE NEVER NEEDED ANYONE'S PITY OR AFFECTION, AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET A TINY HUMAN TRY TO GIVE ANY. ALL HUMANS MUST PARISH!" With that, alternate Papyrus runs to his next puzzle that you follow him to.

"HUMAN! YOU WERE TAKING A LITTLE LONG TO ARRIVE EARLIER, SO I MADE THE PUZZLE DEADLY. MY BROTHER ORIGINALLY HAD IT SET TO AN UN-DEADLY SETTING, BUT I THOUGHT THAT WAS NO FUN! SO NOW, IF YOU DON'T FINISH THE PUZZLE ON YOUR FIRST TRY, YOU WILL BE IMPALED WITH A VARIETY OF SPIKES, AND YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE WILL FINALLY MEAN NOTHING! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

This time, sweat forms on your forehead. You aren't quite sure this time. It's been a while since you've done this puzzle. Slowly, you step on one X after the other, careful not to mess the puzzle up. Finally finishing and stepping on the grey button, you sigh. Papyrus doesn't say anything, moving onto the next puzzle. After a deep breath, you follow.

Alternate Sans and Papyrus stand at the other side of the colored tile puzzle. "NEXT, IS A PUZZLE OF COMPLETE RANDOM TILES... I'LL EXPLAIN THEM. THE RED ONES MEAN- ...WAIT. WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU? I WANT YOU DEAD, AND YOU WANT TO SOLVE THIS PUZZLE! ONLY ONE PERSON WILL GET THEIR WAY, AND THAT WILL BE ME! SO BY SELFISH CHOICE, I AM NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN IT!"

"or maybe, you're just too lazy to tell them the rules, just like you're too lazy to activate most of the other puzzles," Sans says bitterly towards his brother.

"SHUT UP SANS! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"oh really? 'cause, last time i checked, the kid and flower you said would be totally easy to fool, are standing right there, still alive."

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION SANS! UGH, I'M JUST GOING TO DO THE THING!" Papyrus slams his fist into the machine that turns on the colored tiles, trying to turn it on. The force of his fist hits the machine so hard, that he punches a dent in it. He broke it. Papyrus pauses, and then walks away without saying anything. Sans follows, snickering.

"Human, you are r-really making Papyrus angry at you…" Flowey comes out from his hiding spot behind your head so you can see him. You pat him reassuringly, and head for the next puzzle, but when you get there, it is deactivated. A note lies on the ground. You pick it up, and read what it has to say.

 **WHY EVEN BOTHER? I MAY AS WELL JUST KILL YOU MYSELF! I SHALL MEET YOU WHEN YOU'RE READY! ALTHOUGH I SUGGEST YOU HURRY, FOR MY BROTHER MIGHT KILL YOU HIMSELF FIRST!**

Quickly, you run past the next few snowy paths. When you reach the town, you are not surprised when you don't see anyone walking around. You enter the first shop you see, expecting the shop keeper to be gone, but surprisingly, she is still there, her arms propped against the cold counter.

"Lemme guess. Another couple of shoplifters tryin' to get some stuff, huh? Well that's not going to happen, because I brought a little something extra with me to work this time!" The bunny pulled out a club from under her counter, and raised it threateningly. You hear Flowey gulp. "NOW GET OUT."

Exiting the shop, you decide it is best to try not to buy anything from her. The whole town seems less cheery, and in fact, everyone is closed off, and is darker than usual. You decide to get some food at Grillby's to raise your health. You open the door, and see all sorts of dogs, all of which have menacing glares, and dark coats of rigid fur. At the bar, Grillby is polishing a glass, his flame, a dark blue. Unfortunately, Sans is sitting up at the front too. You hear him talking to Grillby.

"hey, are you even listening? i said a burger with mustard, not ketchup! your service is worse than usual today." Sans snarls.

Grillby made a crackling noise, and then stomped to the back of the restaurant, leaving a trail of little blue flames behind him. Even though Flowey repeatedly whispers "no" in your ear with a scared expression on his face, you sit down on the uncomfortable red seat, and there is no whoopee cushion on it this time. Sans notices you, and scowls deeply.

"what the hell are you doing here? didn't you see my brother's note? i will kill you." Shrugging, you smile at him. He stares at you. "what? you expect me to order something for you? i told you kid, i am not your friend!"

You look into his eyes. His irises are gone, and he's furious. It makes Flowey hide behind you in fear, but you aren't afraid. You continue to smile, as Grillby comes back with a plate. He then stabs a knife near your hand, and quickly you take your hand back. Grillby grunts at you as if he doesn't want you in his restaurant. Sans sighs angrily and walks out. You decide to finish his burger, and walk out of Grillby's. You exit, feeling apprehensive about Papyrus's fight.

Outside, the wind is howling. You walk by the skeleton brother's house. When you reach the bridge, the fog clears, and you see the alternate Papyrus standing across from you, arms crossed, and ready to fight. Hair whipping in the wind, you stand your ground, determined to save him. You knew the old Papyrus was in there somewhere. You would find his kindness. You would find all of their hidden kindness. You would find the old Papyrus in there somewhere.

Even if it took every last bit of your determination.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. A Waterfall of Emotions

Starring at Papyrus, you stand firm on the frozen surface beneath you. Flowey is hiding behind your head, and the skeleton across from you is scowling like always. The silent frozen air creeps into your skin, chilling you to the bone. You almost decide to tell Papyrus the pun, but decide now is not the best time.

"SO. YOU'VE MADE IT. AND YOU AREN'T DEAD! I AM VERY… SURPRISED." The alternate Papyrus keeps his distance, but you extend a hand of mercy. He glares in response. "YOU WANT TO SPARE ME? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS? THAT IS VERY FOOLISH OF YOU BECAUSE… I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT NEED FRIENDS!"

Then, Papyrus' eye sockets flash red, and he goes into battle with you. Not sure what to expect, you dodge bones that he fires at you, multiple times. One bone surprises you, and slices your cheek as it whizzes by. Suddenly, you feel a sharp pain. You reach your hand up to your cheek, and feel warm blood on your hand.

"I HURT YOU, I KNOW. WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED?" Papyrus continues to pelt you with bones, anger coursing through him. You try to flirt with him multiple times, followed by sparing, remembering that is what worked the last time. All it seems to do, is frustrate him, and make his attacks harder and harder to dodge.

"F- FLIRTING? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE AREN'T EVEN FRIENDS!"

The attacks get stronger, and he uses blue attacks and red attacks at random intervals, so it is hard to dodge them all. A fast moving bone pierces through your shoulder, and starts bleeding. You cripple over in pain, feeling the bone drain your HP. You pull out a bandage from your pocket and wrap it around your shoulder, maximizing your health. You know Flowey is crying behind you; you can feel tears dripping on the back of your neck. Or maybe it is sweat, or blood. You can't tell.

"I… I WILL KILL YOU! AND ANYONE ELSE WHO GETS IN MY WAY! THEN, AND ONLY THEN, WILL I GET THE RESPECT I SO RIGHTFULLY DESERVE!" The look on his face is cruel and uncaring, unlike when you fought the other Papyrus a timeline ago. You step closer, still sparing him.

Multiple bones hit you, and you feel pain in your chest. Your forehead is covered in sweat, and you can feel yourself panting. You are exhausted, and you haven't even fought him for five minutes. Although hurt, you continue to spare him.

"YOU AREN'T DEAD YET? …THAT IS ALRIGHT BECAUSE SOON ENOUGH, I WILL KILL YOU, AND I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" Papyrus seems to be pondering something. "ALTHOUGH…. FIGHTING WILL BE PRETTY HARD WITHOUT YOU BEING AROUND. I HAVE FOUGHT EVERY SINGLE WHIMPY LOSER IN THIS TOWN. AND WILL I EVER FIND SOMEONE AS DETERMINED AS YOU? …WHO CARES! JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!"  
Suddenly, you have an idea. You tell Papyrus that you believe in him, and that he can do a little better. Even if he doesn't think so. You promise him that. Papyrus' expression begins to change. He looks less menacing, and he still is frowning angrily at you, but mostly he looks confused. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

Again, you explain that you believe in him, and that someone wise once told you to see the good in everyone. The bones he has directed at you are becoming slower, and he begins to look hesitant about fighting you. "…WAIT… YOU SEE… GOOD IN ME? HOW? I AM SUPPOSED TO BE INTIMIDATING TO YOU! FIGHT ME ALREADY!" You continue to encourage him. You tell him he can stop his cruel ways, and become a better, more likable person if he would just let you spare him.

Suddenly, Papyrus' expression is full of angst, and finally, he stops fighting altogether. He drops the bones, and sighs. The silence weighs you down, and the pain makes you grimace, but despite that, you feel proud of yourself for getting this far. It fills you with determination.

"WHO AM I KIDDING? I'LL NEVER GET RESPECT… UNDYNE HATES ME, ASGORE HATES ME… EVEN MY OWN BROTHER, SANS, HATES ME. I'M JUST A FRIENDLESS JERK… I DON'T DESERVE YOUR MERCY, OR YOUR FRIENDSHIP." The alternate Papyrus stares at the ground. "I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BECOME MY 'FRIEND' ANYMORE… I SEE I HAVE HURT YOU QUITE A BIT…"

Flowey comes out from behind your head, a little less scared. You smile, despite all of your injuries. You walk up to Papyrus, and he does nothing. With compassion in your voice, you tell him that you will be his friend.

At first, Papyrus looks angry, but then he half grins, and says, "WELL… I'VE NEVER HAD ANY FRIENDS BEFORE… AND I CAN TELL BY THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING, YOU HAVEN'T EITHER..." To this, you almost argue with him, but that thought is shoved deep in the back of your mind. Instead you smile patiently. "BUT HUMAN, FOR YOUR SAKE, I WILL SAY YES. IN FACT, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE ANY OTHER FRIEND BESIDES ME!"

Papyrus sticks out his hand for you to shake it. Instead, you hug him. The alternate Papyrus growls, and doesn't hug you back. "I SAID FRIEND, NOT BOYFRIEND. I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT, PLACING YOU IN THE FRIEND-ZONE." Letting go, you smile at him expectedly. "WHAT, YOU WANT ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU? NO THANKS! I'D RATHER NOT WASTE MY LOVE LIFE ON YOU. WHY CAN'T WE JUST BE FRIENDS?"

"Yeah, human, being friends with him is way better than… Dating him. He's a skeleton, so even if you wanted him to kiss you, he doesn't even have lips!" You and Papyrus stare at Flowey. He chuckles sheepishly. "Not that I would know."

Deciding to ignore Flowey's strange comment, Papyrus explains to you how to get to Asgore's castle. He gives you his phone number to help if you can't pass a puzzle. He specifically emphasizes NOT to use it to flirt with him, and to keep this relationship between you and him strictly platonic. You thank him, and continue on. Soon, the snowy terrain turns purple, and the snow fades off. Instantly you recognize the change of setting as Waterfall.

In his sentry station, Sans is sitting up, straight and alert. When he sees you, he sighs grumpily. "I thought you would be dead by now. Why hasn't Papyrus killed you? Did you finally take my advice, and kill him?"

"N-No, he let us be his friend…" Flowey answers nervously.

Sans looks surprised. "He did, did he?" Sans pauses for a moment, his irises disappearing. "What… Have you done? My brother has no friends, and I intend to keep it that way!"

With that, Sans leaves you alone at the empty sentry station to go talk to his brother. The calming waters behind you make you feel nostalgia. You want to talk to your old friends. Something tells you that if you save this world, you may be able to see them again. Staring out into the abyss below the waterfall, you see Monster Kid sitting on the edge of the cliff. He is wearing a black sweater. When you approach him, he glances at you, but has a frown on his face.

"Have you ever met Undyne? Man… She is the WORST. She's super mean, and never fights ANYTHING! I… I hate her…" Monster Kid stares back out at the abyss. The look on his face, suggests he doesn't wish to talk to you any further.

Deciding to leave him alone, you move on. You come to a dark area with a cliff looming above you, and a large patch of tall grass growing in front of you. You recognize this spot, and hide in the grass. Above, Undyne is standing facing the other direction. Her armor is sharp, and there is a red broken heart symbol engraved on the chest plate. The alternate Papyrus comes out from behind a corner and walks slowly towards her.

"OH. GREETINGS. I'VE COME WITH MY REPORT…" Papyrus stops a few feet from her, crossing his arms. Undyne turns to look at him. "…DID I FIGHT THE HUMAN? OF COURSE I DID! …DID I CAPTURE THEM? WELL… NO. BUT WHAT DOES THAT MATTER! I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, SUSHI DISH." Papyrus stomps out of the area and back to where he came from.

You and Flowey snicker a bit at Papyrus' insult. Suddenly, hearing your noise, Undyne turns, creating a spear in her hand. The spear is poised to attack as she slowly looks down at you in the bushes. Surprisingly, it seems she didn't see you. Then, the spear disappears, Undyne steps back, and fades into the darkness. When you leave the bush, Monster Kid follows you out too.

"Wow, did you see the way she looked at you? Man, you shouldn't have snickered like that. I'm glad she didn't notice me. Yo, are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" Monster Kid glared at you and then ran ahead.

Deciding to press on, you come upon the flower puzzle. You solve it easily, remembering the solution from the last timeline. Before you leave the area, you receive a call on your cell phone, and answer it, expecting to hear Papyrus' voice.

"HELLO HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I WAS JUST WONDERING WHAT YOU ARE WEARING." You tell Papyrus you are wearing a bandage, and holding a stick. "…SO YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED IN APPEARANCE AT ALL THEN. OK, WELL I SUPPOSE I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER THEN."

The alternate Papyrus hangs up.

After passing a series of waterfalls and caverns, you come upon Sans' telescope. Sans himself is not standing next to it. This makes you a bit disappointed, as you remember Sans used to prank you all the time, and despite your eye being pinkish-purple, you enjoyed his pranks. Other than that, the terrain is exactly the same, and the atmosphere is filled with a certain tranquility you could only find in Waterfall.

Suddenly, your phone rings again. "YES, IT IS I AGAIN, HUMAN. I WANTED TO INFORM YOU THAT I TOLD THE PERSON WHO IS HUNTING YOU THAT YOU WERE WEARING A PINK TUTU. AND SINCE YOU ARE NOT, I BASICALLY LIED TO HER. NOT THAT I CARE. I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM HER."

Papyrus hangs up abruptly, and Flowey gives you an uneasy look. You calm him with a fake smile that is filled with dread. Still, you are determined as ever. Walking up a path, you feel the bridges beneath you turn into solid ground again. As soon as you turn the corner, you recognize where you are.

As you continue on along a river bank, you see tentacles appear from out of the water. Only this time, when the octopus reveals their face, it looks angry and mean. "Hey! I'm Onionsan, ya hear? And this is my turf, ya hear? MY TURF."

Onionsan follows you as you continue to walk. "I would be at the aquarium in the city, but why would I do that? I have no friends there, and this is the only place I can escape the idiots. You aren't an idiot, are you? Hopefully not, ya hear? 'Cause then I think I might go insane."

You leave the octopus as it is talking to itself. While walking on, you notice it begins to rain, and there is a cave entrance to your north. You decide not to go in, but instead, you move on to find an umbrella. Once you grab it, you come back to a stony statue of a horned monster. As you expect, when you place the orange umbrella into its hands, it begins to play a soft melody.

Humming the song, you stare wistfully at the statue, remembering the other timeline once more. Flowey looks surprised you know the song, but the music gives you memories of your old monster friends, the ones that were more friendly and kind. You remember Toriel's butterscotch and cinnamon pie, and the way it melted in your mouth. You remember Papyrus' sweet personality and love for puzzles, and you remember Sans jokes and pranks that would peeve his taller brother. You remember helping Monster Kid, and becoming friends with Undyne who grinned too big for her face. Suddenly, you know what you want to name the music box's sweet melody.

You decide that the song will be named Memory, and hum it continuously, almost as if you are afraid your memory will fade away...

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. Making Friends In A Desolate Place

The seemingly endless rain seeping through the holes of the cavern above, cascades around you. You feel the cold water droplets run down your face and arms. It makes you shiver a bit. Flowey seems refreshed and happy about it, but you insist on getting an umbrella. So you walk back and grab a blue umbrella from the tin bucket that held them. Continuing on, you see Monster Kid sitting in the rain alone. He looks upset. You smile at him.

Monster kid looks up at you, noticing your smile, and scowls. "Oh, look at you! Showing off that you have arms to hold that umbrella up!"

Despite Flowey shaking his head at you, you invite Monster Kid under the umbrella, and tell him there is room for three. "Join you? Pfft. No way. I don't NEED your worthless pity." You stand in front of him and smile patiently. Flowey looks defeated as Monster Kid hesitantly gives in and stands under the umbrella with you. "Fine. But this doesn't mean anything."

For a while, you, Flowey, and Monster Kid walk in silence. The only sound you hear is a distant music box, the pattering of rain hitting the soft ground and your umbrella, and the sound of two pairs of feet splashing through puddles on the ground. Finally, Monster Kid speaks with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"So you know Undyne, right? The captain of the Royal Guard? She's actually just a loser. I mean, sure, she's tough, and could beat anyone here, but really, she only does it because she is afraid of Asgore." Again you walk in silence, but you are interested in what Monster Kid is saying, so you continue to listen once he speaks again. "One time, the king came to our school, and all the kids were afraid of him. He even intimidated the teachers… Undyne may seem intimidating, but really, she's not. She's only scary when under the direction of the king. Good thing the king hasn't given orders to kill monsters like us right?"

Flowey gulps and gives you a worried look. You want to tell MK that you're human, but decide now is not the time. So instead you give an uneasy smile. As you continue to walk, you notice the cavern walls getting wider and wider until you come upon an extremely wide underground opening. In the distance, you can see the king's castle, and the buildings surrounding it. You remember this sight from your last timeline. You smile once again at its beauty as you pass it. Monster Kid stops for a little bit to look out at the castle. Seeing the way MK looks out onto the scenery makes you realize that some aspects of timelines never change.

Soon after walking a few more paces, you see an umbrella holder next to a cliff too high for you to climb over. Monster Kid points that out, but you aren't really listening. You smile at him expectantly. Monster Kid notices. "What? You want me to help you get up there? No way!"

"P-Please?" Flowey also smiles at Monster Kid.

Soon the pressure is too much, and Monster Kid kneels on the ground next to the wall. "Fine. Climb on my head."

Carrying Flowey, you crawl onto MK's head and get onto the cliff side. Flowey looks down at Monster Kid and asks, "What about you?"

Monster Kid grins a bit. "Yo, don't worry about me, weed, I'll find a way." And with that, MK runs away.

Walking forward, you see a series of bridges up ahead. Walking on the bridge, you notice Undyne beneath you. She begins to use magic to make spears appear out of the bridge and stab upwards. Nimble on your feet, you dodge all of them halfway. Then one of them slices up your shin. You are now at 15/20 HP. Even though you feel sharp pain in your leg from the blow, you continue to dodge the rest of them. The farther you get, the less spears appear. Finally, you reach the end of the bridges, and by then, the magic spears have completely disappeared. Flowey seems relieved, but can tell by the expression on your face that this isn't over. When you walk back, Undyne is waiting for you. When she sees you, she cuts the bridge so that it breaks, and you and Flowey plummet downwards. Suddenly, everything is pitch black.

In the distance, you can hear a distorted voice.

"It sounded like it came from over here. Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you... Here, get up… Chara, huh? That's a stupid name for a human. My name is…"

Suddenly you jolt awake. That is not at all how you remembered it. The voice seemed cold, like it didn't care if you were ok, and you got a feeling it wasn't a warm welcome. You see Flowey passed out next to you, reciting those words. You realize this whole time he has been saying them in his sleep. You pick him up, and tell him he is only dreaming. Instantly, Flowey too is awake.

"Wait, did we just fall?" You nod at Flowey and point out you fell into the dump safely on a bed of flowers. Flowey scoffs. "Looks like you're a luck magnet for once…"

Treading through the water, you see piles of human junk laying around. Curiously, you rummage through one of the piles, only to find a terrible horror movie. You shove it back into the pile, disgusted by such a bad movie. Continuing on you notice more horror movies. You expected there to be more anime, but you don't question it. Soon you come upon an old dummy. You know what will happen already, but you talk to it anyway. …it doesn't seem one for conversation.

Slowly, you begin to walk away, when suddenly, it disappears into the water and then splashes back out, only to levitate menacingly in front of you. Flowey cowers behind you, like always. The dummy looks very mad at first, but before you or Flowey can say anything, the dummy changes his expression at the sight of you, and looks apologetic.

"Oh my… Did I frighten you? Sorry. I always look like I'm angry, but I swear I'm not like these other monsters… I'm Glad Dummy. Glad to meet you!" You furrow your eyebrows, but shrug, knowing not to question the differences of this world.

"O-Oh! You're not a complete jerk like the others! For a second I thought you were going to fight us, heh!" Flowey looks relieved.

"…Fight you? Why would I ever-" Suddenly the conversation is interrupted by a red liquid raining down onto the Glad Dummy. "Wh-what is this? Acid rain? I'm outta here!"

With that, the Glad Dummy turns mad and flees the area. Napstablook soon appears and looks frustrated about something. "…i just came over to see my cousin, and what happens…? he runs away…. like always… ugh….. well now all i can do is go home... don't follow me…"

Napstablook frowns a little sadly and then leaves to go home. You decide to go befriend him. Flowey does not look pleased with your decision. "What? He just said not to follow him! Golly, you sure are bad at following directions…"

Ignoring Flowey you walk forward out of the trash water. When you get to a fork in your path, you see Napstablook hovering up ahead. He turns around and sighs sadly. "look, i know you think you're helping me out by trying to be my friend or something, but you're not… what would you want to do with a stupid jerk like me….? …anyway, it doesn't matter…"

The black and red ghost flies to his house and shuts the door. You decide once again to follow him into his house. He is already logging into a music sharing forum when you enter the pathetic house. When he notices you out of his peripheral vision, he sighs heavily and looks deflated as he turns around.

"oh….. you came…. well since you're already here, make yourself at home, i guess…."

You inspect the fridge. To you and Flowey, it looks like there is no food inside. Napstablook hovers near and opens the fridge, manifesting a ghost sandwich for you. "…im guessing you're hungry… here…"

Already knowing what happened last time you tried to eat a ghost sandwich, you motion for Napstablook to hold it out for Flowey. Hesitantly, Flowey tries to take a bite. Flowey's mouth passes right through the sandwich.

"….oh….." For a while, the three of you are silent before Napstablook speaks again. "after a meal like that, i like to lay on the ground and feel like garbage… it's a family tradition…. ….would you like to join me….?"

Soon, you, Flowey, and Napstablook are lying on the floor. For a while, nothing happens, and you can tell by the expression on Flowey's face, that he is getting restless. But as fast as the expression showed on his face, it faded just as quickly, as the room's walls, ceiling, and floor begin to change. Millions of stars, planets, and galaxies appear around you, and you are still awed at the sight, even if you've seen it a million times. The view is stunning and breathtaking. The three of you lay for what seems like hours before you remember that you are on a mission.

Getting up, you instantly feel a bit dizzy. Napsablook and Flowey follow your lead. The ghost looks completely fine, like he does this on a daily basis, but Flowey looks like he is in a daze, and you swear you can see the stars from before in his eyes. Then he blinks and smiles. The stars are gone.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen… Thank you." Looking extremely grateful towards Napstablook, Flowey hops back into your arms.

Exchanging goodbyes, you and Flowey part from Napstablook's house, continuing on your odyssey. You pass by mushrooms and many unkind enemies on your way, and you feel a bit unsure of yourself. Tracking back, you collect armor and food items, to sell for money that may be useful later on. You decide to pay a visit to Temmie Village, to see what has changed and also to sell everything you have scavenged.

On your way, you encounter a wild Temmie. At first you pass it off and get ready to talk to it or feed it tem flakes, but then, it attacks you head on, throwing a bag over your head, and then capturing Flowey. You struggle, a bit surprised, and you realize the Temmie has tied you tightly with rope.

The Temmie carrying you speaks. "Hi. My name is Temmie. I am going to take you back to our leader, Temmie. Oh, and don't forget about my friend Temmie."

Soon another joins beside you. "Hi. My name is Temmie. And this is my friend Temmie."

Two more appear. "Hi. My name is Temmie. And this is my friend."

The last one speaks. "HOI! My NamE is boB!"

When the Temmies are done taking you to their destination, they throw you onto the ground after loosening your ropes. You look up in surprise to see the leader, Temmie, working in the Tem Shop. Now it is wearing a red and black tuxedo, and it has a fancy eyeglass over its right eye.

"Greetings. I am Temmie," the Temmie says, folding its hands over the desk.

Dreading the unknown, you frown, and get ready to face whatever this monstrosity of an animal has to throw at you. You aren't sure what you are feeling, but you feel… Something. And you aren't sure it's determination.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _Hey guys! It's the author. I'd like to apologize for taking a long time to release this. I have had a lot going on, and not much time to type. But I promise that I am still writing, and still trying my hardest to release stuff for you guys. If you find any typos, please leave a review and I will fix it. Thank you guys so much for supporting my work, I really appreciate it._

 _~  
Stay Determined! :3_


	5. Monster Kid

"I know what you are thinking." The owner of the Tem Shop looks amused. "You are thinking, 'Why has such an advanced species of monster-kind captured me, a tiny cute human?'" Temmie laughs. "Well, the answer is simple, my friend. I am going to sell you to Undyne to collect a rather large sum of cash."

"...mUNs!" Bob exclaims excitedly.

In unison, the Temmies sigh. The owner of the Tem Shop glares at Bob, annoyed. "Yes, Bob, 'muns'."

Hurriedly, you try and free yourself of the rope that is binding your hands. You manage to escape the rope, and you hold out your entire gold stash. It consists of 2000G from what you had scavenged before. In this hellish world, items are hard to come by, as monsters steal everything from each other. Therefor it didn't take long before the weaker monsters came begging for you to trade your items for gold.

"What? You are willing to give me this large amount of cash? How very generous! Hm... I suppose I don't _have_ to hand you over to the rather insane fish person. Alright, my friend. You are now free."  
A tem loosens the ropes that restrained your feet. A bit dizzy from being handled, you stand up, picking up Flowey. You stumble a bit as your legs get their circulation back. The Tem Shop owner snickers.

"How did you make it this far, if you cannot even stand on two legs? Okay. It is comical to see you not able to take care of yourself. In fact, I am chuckling on the inside. However, I want to show this world that even the smallest can overcome anything. It will show the bigger monsters that not all small are weak. Here. Take Temmie Armor. It will help you in future battles." The leader Tem lifts a curtain to reveal the shiny armor. You quickly put it on, grateful to have something to wear before you head off to face even tougher monsters. It's a bit big for your stature and build, but you find a way to make it work. Tem nods as if to tell you that you are free to leave.

After saying goodbye to the Tem Village, you head out of the lantern room. Soon you come upon a dark trail, and the only thing illuminating the room is an echo flower. It's whispering something softly. The voice gets louder as you get closer to it. When in proximity of the strange blue flora, you hear the words as sharp as a knife.

 _"Behind you, brat."_

Flowey gulps.

You spin around and are immediately greeted by Undyne. Her armor is darker and sharper which puts you even more in a state of nervous unease.

"Seven. Seven human souls, and Asgore will become a GOD." Her booming voice echoes across the walls, and it seems as though her voice has gotten more intimidating... "Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. YOU. You are in the way of the destruction of humanity. The blood, the terror, the havoc that Asgore will wreak on your weak and puny race, will be the Underground's entertainment. And I'm going to finish what should have been done long ago. Right now!"

Undyne charges at you full force. Flowey closes his eyes, dreading whatever might happen next. But you know exactly what's going to happen. Right on cue, Monster Kid jumps out of the bushes just before Undyne can reach you. Undyne skids to a stop, almost killing the small monster. Monster Kid doesn't seem to notice that his life was a spearhead away from ending.

"Well? Now's your chance!" Monster Kid looks like he's full of energy and excitement. "Tell her how much us monsters hate her, dude!" He looks between you and Undyne. You shake your head in response.

MK faces Undyne. "Hey, you were talking about a human. Last time I checked, fish sticks, there are no humans around here…" Monster Kid then slowly looks at you and then Undyne whose spear is still aimed in your direction. He glances at you for the final time before realization hits him. "Oh… You're... A human…"

Undyne gives a frustrated growl and grabs Monster Kid by the head, dragging him in the opposite direction. "H-Hah! If you think you have a place to take me, you're wrong, you worthless tuna! I'm HOMELESS."

MK's voice starts cracking and despite his bitter grin, tears stream down his dirt spotted face. "And forget about telling my parents… THEY'RE DEAD! That stupid skeleton Papyrus killed them! The one YOU take orders from, the head of the Royal Guard! HE WILL KILL YOU TOO, FISH PATTY!"

Soon Monster Kid's voice disappears and all you're left with is a sense of sympathy for the edgy creature, and shock, learning that Papyrus is head of the Royal Guard in this universe. This timeline is even more screwed up than you thought... Sure these monsters seemed to be murderers, sadists, and just all around rude people, but most of them had a dark reason for their pessimistic view on life. Toriel was lonely and sad, and she lost her mind in the grieving process. Papyrus only wants to be noticed, recognized, and popular, taking fear from his peers as the answer to that. Monster Kid lost his home and parents… But you wonder what Undyne's story is… and what about Sans…? You've barely seen him this whole time.

Shoving the thoughts to the back of your head, you focus on the task at hand. You continue to travel forward, passing through caverns of waterfalls and ancient glyphs. Echo flowers whisper a passing conversation.

Mostly you dismiss the voices, until one catches your ear. It sounds monotone and a bit sad. "…I wish that all of us could live peacefully on the surface… In a world where you don't have to prove yourself. …where fighting always isn't the answer."

The next echo flower makes a laugh echo across the stony walls.  
Then you hear the flower after it. The voice sounds embarrassed about something. "Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh."

The last flower along the path emits a timid voice after a long pause. "Sorry… It's just funny because… that's my wish too."

You frown realizing that this world needs your help more than you originally thought, but you continue on your way, refusing to give up. It isn't long after you are lost in thought before you come upon a long bridge overlooking a pit of sharp spikes. Once you get halfway across, you hear the patter of Monster Kid's footsteps once again. He slowly approaches you and you beam at him. Staring at the ground, averting his eyes, MK speaks.

"So, you're a human, huh? Man… I knew it." He's silent for a bit before finally looking up at you. "This is going to sound stupid, but… Say something to make me hate you… Undyne says all strong monsters will have hate towards humans."

Shaking your head, you stay silent. Monster Kid sighs dramatically. "You won't say anything? Fine. Y-Yo… I hate your stinking guts..."

Flowey snorts out loud and you give him a sharp look. He recoils. "…Sorry."

Monster Kid turns his head towards Flowey, and rolls his eyes before looking back down at his feet. "Yeah, I know, that was bad, I just… For some reason, I can't bring myself to hate you. Anyway, I'm not supposed to be around you so… I guess I better go… Later, dude." Monster Kid runs back towards the start of the bridge, only to slip on one of the wet wooden boards and fall over the edge. Luckily, before he can spiral downwards into the sharp spikes below, MK bites to side of the bridge, saving himself. All the way across the damp wooden bridge, Undyne stands menacingly.

Through clenched teeth MK shouts, "Y-Yo, are you going to save me or what…?"

Without hesitation, you save Monster Kid from the pit of sharp rocks below. For the first time, you see MK's smile, even if it's a small one. Quickly after the smile shows, it disappears and, Monster Kid steps protectively in front of you, turns, and faces Undyne. "Yo shark bait! If you want to hurt my friend, you're going to have to get through me, first."

For a while, Undyne does absolutely nothing. Then she turns on her heel and stomps off in the opposite direction. Hesitantly, MK looks towards you. "She's gone… Y-You saved my skin… I guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. I'm going home." Monster Kid runs away, but turns his head and stops to look at you just before leaving. "Later dude!"

MK disappears without another glance back. At first you are filled with a sense of hope, but then the anxiety of what will occur next strikes you. Nervously, you trudge along, knowing EXACTLY what's going to happen next. Undyne will fight you. Honestly, you feel you aren't prepared. Papyrus almost killed you, multiple times, and he did not hesitate to hurt you. What was going to happen when you got to Undyne?

Your thoughts are interrupted by Flowey speaking. "You're anxious to face Undyne… Aren't you?"

Startled by his voice, you stop and take a deep breath. You shake your head and lie, telling him you aren't at all nervous. When Flowey gives a suspicious glance your way, you sink to the ground, putting your head in your arms. As determined as you are to free every monster here, you know it won't be as easy as last time. Flowey hops in front of you trying to get a better view of your face.

"Hey… Don't… Don't worry about it okay?" You lift your head slightly to look at Flowey. "I've seen how determined you are. I've seen your integrity, and the patience it took to turn all those monsters good. Remember Papyrus? Even when it seemed like you were going to fail, you had the perseverance to help him. I also didn't forget the kindness you gave Toriel… Even if she seemed a little crazy. Look, I know it seems hard right now, but with all the bravery you have shown, I know you can do it! You WILL bring these monsters justice."

 _Integrity, Patience, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice... Determination._ Why did those words fit together so perfectly? It doesn't matter. What does is that you know you aren't alone. You never are. Monsters will, and always have been supportive of your journey, even if not at first. Standing up, you dust yourself off. Flowey grins, knowing what he said worked. You extend an arm, and he wraps his root around you to take his place at your shoulder. Ahead you see the sharp rocks and Undyne looming above them.

The wind whips your hair, and the only sound you hear is your steady breathing, as a strange power builds up inside you.

The howling wind fills you with determination.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _Hey, it's me, the author again. I'm sorry this took forever to release, and that this chapter is short, but I was battling anxiety and writer's block for a while... I almost gave up on writing fanfiction completely until I realized I just needed to stay determined like I always tell my readers. As for why it's short, I had a feeling that I should save Undyne's battle for a chapter in itself, as I didn't want to drag this chapter on. As always, if you find an error, please leave a review and I will fix it. Once again, I apologize, and thank you all for supporting me._

 _~Stay Determined!~_


End file.
